listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in Brütal Legend
The following is a list of characters that appear in the 2009 video game, Brütal Legend. The game revolves around a roadie named Eddie Riggs (voiced by Jack Black) who is transported to an ancient age of heavy metal and decides to liberate it from the evil Lord Doviculous. A lot of characters in the game are voiced by various people from the music industry. Iron Heade Eddie Riggs Eddie Riggs is possibly the world's best roadie, who is stuck with possibly the world's worst excuse for a heavy metal band. When he accidentally gets blood on his belt buckle, he is transported by the Fire Beast of Ormergöden to an ancient world of heavy metal. There, he finds his electric guitar can literally blow stuff up, and he is able to read ancient heiroglyphics left by the gods of this world. Encountering a girl named Ophelia, he joins a rebellion formed in Bladehenge, which he decides to call Ironheade. Applying his general rock knowhow to the world's ethics, he starts to liberate people from the grip of General Lionwhyte, and begins to form a romantic relationship with Ophelia. In the middle of this, Eddie begins to sprout demonic wings that allow him to survey his army. They manage to defeat General Lionwhyte, but when Lord Doviculous appears and reveals there's a spy named Succoria in their group, Eddie suspects Ophelia and leaves her behind. Three months later, Eddie finds Ophelia has sided with Doviculous and is in command of the Drowned Doom army. As he continues his fight against Ophelia, Eddie eventually learns that his father was an ancient hero in the land known as Riggnarok. When Eddie finally confronts Ophelia, he learns from Doviculous that Succoria is actually a demon emperess...and Eddie's mother. He then defeats Doviculous and rescues Ophelia. As Lars and Lita are hailed as heroes, Eddie resides himself to his roadie status. Eddie's main weapons are a mystical axe, which belonged to the demon emperess Succoria, and his guitar. In the world he has entered, his guitar can create lightning and explosions, raise relics from the ground, lift the spirits of his allies and literally melt faces. His main mode of transportation is The Deuce, aka The Druid Plow, which can be upgraded by the Guardian of Metal. Ophelia Ophelia is one of the rebellion members and Eddie's love interest, who fights using a pair of twin blades. She encounters Eddie when looking for the Axe of Succoria, and recruits him for their cause. Being a former member of a clan from the Sea of Black Tears, she is not generally trusted and finds it hard to open herself to other people, so she feels relieved that Eddie trusts her and later falls for him. However, when it is implied that she is a spy for Doviculous, Eddie loses her trust in her and leaves her behind. Heartbroken, Ophelia throws herself into the Sea of Dark Tears, where she is transformed into Drowned Ophelia, and takes command of the Drowned Doom army, hoping to get revenge on Eddie. When all is finally revealed to Eddie by her and Doviculous, her black heart is ripped out by Doviculous and her body dissipates. After Eddie defeats Doviculous, he finds the original Ophelia and the two rekindle their relationship. When Eddie goes to finish up a few errands, she watches on and sheds a black tear, hinting that the darkness may still be inside her. Lars Halford Lars is the leader of the Ironheade rebellion, who is a source of inspiration to his people. He is shown to be particularly protective of Ophelia, though it is not known if he had any romantic interest in her. Along with Eddie's help, he manages to beat the forces of General Lionwhyte. However, he is then killed by Lord Doviculous. At the end of the game, a statue is created in his honour. Lita Halford Lita is Lars' sister and another key member of the rebellion. She is generally distrustful of others, particularly Ophelia. When Lars is killed by Doviculous, she becomes hateful of Ophelia, thinking she had sold them out. She becomes the leader of the rebellion following Lars' death, and works alongside Eddie to fight off Ophelia's forces. She appears to have feelings for Eddie, but doesn't have the courage to bring them up, since she is aware he still has feelings for Ophelia. She along with the other women in the rebellion use the metal innards of a razorpig as powerful guns. Mangus A nervous man who acts as Ironheade's technician. He is responsible for setting up stages during battles and loading up the gear on their tour bus. Kill Master Kill Master is a healer, who is only named like he is to scare off intruders. He and the other healers ride around in Thunderhogs and use the soothing power of bass music to heal the wounded. Guardian of Metal The Guardian of Metal is a merchant who resides in the underworld. Rather than getting bothered with the whole fighting demons thing, he instead provides services to Eddie such as Deuce upgrades, weapon adjustments and new moves in exchange for fire tributes earned by pleasing the metal gods. He is known for his constant swearing and his catchy jingle he says whenever Eddie enters one of his Motor Forges. Antagonists Lord Doviculous The evil emperor of the metal world and commander of the Tainted Coil army. Doviculous makes his first appearance to the Ironheade rebellion when General Lionwhyte is killed, and kills their leader, Lars. He later appears in front of Eddie, where he reveals to him that, prior to the game, he took an interest in the previous emperess, Succoria, before she embarked on a mission to learn the secrets of their enemies. She ended falling in love with Riggnarok, the hero of that period, and later gave birth to Eddie. He then kills Drowned Ophelia and takes her heart, making him more powerful. He is soon decapitated by Eddie, and his head sinks into the Sea of Black Tears. General Lionwhyte One of Doviculous' subordinates, who wears heavy makeup and flies around using his massive hair. He commands a group of various glammed up minions dressed in glittery costumes and blonde wigs, several of which are converted by Eddie to the Ironheade cause. He puts all the men to work in the Pitts whilst the women work in the Pleasure House. He makes several attempts to fight off Ironheade, but is soon cornered to his mansion, where he is killed by a giant shard of glass that fell on top of him. Drowned Ophelia The form Ophelia takes after she had plunged herselves into the Sea of Black Tears. She commands the Drowning Doom, a sinister group consisting of emo zombies, goth witches and all manner of shadowy creatures. She hopes to get revenge of Eddie for breaking her heart, but is killed by Doviculous who takes her heart. It is not known for certain if Drowned Ophelia was the the true Ophelia, as the heart turned out to be a necklace Eddie had given her, and the real Ophelia was found in the Sea of Black Tears. Allies The Baron The leader of the Fire Barons, who lived in the snowy mountains until Lionwhyte forced them out. Hearing of his defeat at the hands of Ironheade, he decides to aid them in gratitude. Rima Rima is the leader of the Zaulia, a group of amazonian women who protect the creatures of the forest. Centuries ago, they joined forces with the great hero Riggnarok. Upon hearing that Eddie is his son, they decide to join them in their battle. Other characters Fletus A strange creature who is always challenging Eddie to a car race across the land in order to prove his vechile is better than Eddie's Deuce. Kage the Kannonier A shy bouncer who is in charge of a mortar cannon fired with his giant fists. However, he always finds his targets moving out of his range after his fires. Eddie teams up with him, using the Deuce to mark areas for Kage to shoot at. Jack the Lift-Op A headbanger who develops a special lift, that allows Eddie to use his Deuce as a mounted gun. The Hunter A hunter who prides himself in holding the records for the number of beasts he has killed, despite the countless number of beasts killed by Eddie just from running them over in his car. The Bat Family A family of deformed bats who live inside a cave. They ask of Eddie's help when a bunch of squatters enter their cave. The Dad's look is based on Ozzy's early look, whilst his family is a parody of The Osbournes. Kabbage Boy A self-proclaimed heavy metal band, of which Eddie is a roadie. Their brand of heavy metal is geared to more of a tween demographic. All of their members are killed by the Fire Beast of Ormahgoden when it appears. See Also *Brütal Legend